


Père Vampirique

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Lorsque Carlisle vient demander de l'aide à Alistair, il en est pour une surprise, en effet son vieil ami à un clan, pas simplement un clan non, une famille. Une famille composée bien évidemment de vampire, mais des vampires assez spéciaux vu qu'ils étaient un jour des sorciers.





	1. Chapter 1

Carlisle et Esmée étaient un couple de vampire assez particulier, déjà être un vampire était particulier, mais eux l'étaient d'autant plus vu qu'ils refusaient de boire du sang animal, Carlisle n'avait jamais bu du sang humain à part pour transformer les membres de sa famille. Carlisle était né à Londres en 1640 et il avait été transformé en 1663, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés il attirait l'attention, la beauté qui était lié à sa condition ne faisait qu'amplifier cela. Son épouse, Esmée qui était né en 1895 dans l'Ohio et avait été transformé par Carlisle en 1921, était aussi très belle avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux dorés, le couple allait bien ensemble et il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Néanmoins, malgré leur plaisir de se retrouver de nouveau à Londres, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir qu'ils étaient venus, en effet après le mariage de Edward, leur premier fils que Carlisle avait mordu en 1918 à Chigago, avec l'humaine Bella, le couple avait pensé que leurs problèmes étaient finis, il y avait certes le soucis avec la transformation de Bella et les tensions que ça risquaient de causer avec les Quileutes, et surtout la douleur de Charlie, le père de Bella, néanmoins leur famille serait en sécurité des Volturis qui avait demandé à ce que Bella soit transformée vu qu'elle connaissait leur existence. Désobéir un ordre des Volturis, voulait souvent dire une peine de mort. 

Néanmoins, les choses avaient considérablement changé, en effet ils avaient appris que bien que les femmes vampires ne puissent pas avoir d'enfant, apparemment rien n'empêchait les hommes d'en avoir si ils étaient avec des humaines. Cela avait été un choc et avait crée beaucoup de tensions au sein de leur famille avec les différentes positions qu'ils prenaient par rapport à l'enfant de Bella, certains voulaient le tuer pour protéger Bella qui était en train de mourir à cause du bébé, d'autre voulait protéger le bébé qui ne savait pas ce qui faisait. Au final, le bébé et la maman survécurent, même si Bella dut être transformée pour cela, elle était néanmoins heureuse pour sa fille la petite Renesmée. 

Il y avait en revanche à présent la question du temps, en effet Renesmée grandissait extrêmement rapidement et ils avaient peur que sa vie soit en accélérée. Des voyages en Amérique du Sud avaient été prévu, puisque les peuples de ces contrées avaient des légendes sur les vampires, néanmoins leurs projets furent brutalement annulés. En effet Irina, une vampire qui faisait partie d'un clan similaire au leur et qui vivait à Denali, repéra Renesmée et assuma qu'elle était une Enfant Immortelle, ayant perdu sa créatrice et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère à cause de ça, Irina choisit d'aller faire un rapport aux Volturis qui ravis d'avoir un prétexte pour éliminer Carlisle et son clan, qui devenait trop puissant à leur goût, ils décidèrent qu'ils attaqueraient ce clan devant témoin, pour montrer que la loi avait été appliquée. 

Alerté par Alice qui avait le don de voir le futur, Carlisle et les siens se décidèrent à aller demander de l'aide à leurs amis vampires dans l'espoir de rassembler un groupe de témoin suffisamment grand pour ralentir les Volturi suffisamment afin qu'ils puissent parler et expliquer la situation. 

Le départ d'Alice et Jasper, bien que très triste pour les leurs, ne changea point leur idée de base et Carlisle après notamment une visite en Egypte à son vieil ami Amun, qui avait à contrecœur accepté d'aller à Forks, poussé par Benjamin un vampire avec d'énormes talents, pouvant contrôler les éléments, le couple s'était ensuite rendu en Irlande où il avait rendu visite au clan vivant là bas, Liam et sa compagne Siobhan ainsi que Maggie qui bien que seule faisait aussi partie de leur clan. Carlisle leur avait demandé des renseignements par rapport à où trouver Alistair, un nomade qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens, Siobhan avec un sourire amusée lui dit qu'il était dans les environs de Londres pour chasser, ne comprenant pas l'amusement de son amie Carlisle tenta d'en apprendre d'avantage mais elle refusa de lui en dire plus, Liam se rangea derrière sa compagne tandis que Maggie semblait trouver la situation amusante également.

Le couple était donc assez curieux de savoir ce qui avait ainsi pu amuser les femmes vampires, et même Liam qui avait eu un léger sourire, Alistair n'était pas quelqu'un qui suscitait ce genre de réaction habituellement. Carlisle sentait l'air dans l'espoir de trouver Alistair depuis un moment déjà, quand finalement il reconnut son odeur, échangeant un sourire avec son épouse, le couple ne perdit pas de temps à suivre l'odeur. 

Ils trouvèrent bel et bien Alistair à la fin de la piste, mais il n'était pas seule, non seulement il était en train de finir lui même un humain, mais une vampire à ses côtés faisait la même chose. Voir un vampire avec Alistair, surtout un qui chassait avec lui, était définitivement une surprise, Alistair était connu pour aimer sa solitude, chasser avec un autre vampire était une action assez intime, une preuve de confiance également. Carlisle qui était un des rares amis d'Alistair n'avait jamais pu le faire en sa présence par exemple, même lorsqu'Alistair avait essayé une fois le sang animal. 

La vampire les remarqua en premier et son attitude changea de tout au tout, elle se mit face à eux, et elle était prête à attaquer au moindre geste, son changement d'humeur attira l'attention d'Alistair qui se tourna également vers eux. 

"Cia calme toi, c'est Carlisle." Alistair dit de suite "Qui est ton amie ?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la question." Carlisle répondit calmement en regardant la vampire qui après avoir entendu les paroles d'Alistair s'était calmée et avait reculé pour s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, la beauté des vampires était aussi présente même si il pensait qu'elle avait été belle en tant qu'humaine, pas très grande, elle était mince, avec un visage élancée mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention c'était ses yeux, ils étaient rouges comme ceux des vampires qui buvaient du sang humain, mais il y avait aussi du vert émeraude dans son regard, en égale quantité avec le rouge, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose et son esprit scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à ce sujet. 

Un soufflement d'Alistair poussa Carlisle à quitter du regard la vampire, qui semblait avoir juste la vingtaine en années humaines, et qui était habillée visiblement pour danser et plaire, des chaussures à talons, un pantalon moulant et un haut décolleté, ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon décoiffé, et elle était maquillé légèrement. 

"Je vous présente ma femme et compagne Esmée." Carlisle dit en croisant le regard de son ami solitaire 

"Bonjour, voici Cia." Alistair dit simplement 

"Cia ?" Esmée demanda curieuse d'un tel prénom 

"Mes parents m'ont appelé Heliconia, je préfère Cia." Cia dit, parlant pour la première fois

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Carlisle ?" Alistair demanda ensuite, il était loin d'être heureux de voir le vampire végétarien, si il avait été seul la situation aurait été différente, mais il n'aimait pas que beaucoup de vampire soient au courant de l'existence de Cia. Le clan des Irlandais c'était différent, ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de le cacher et ils avaient dit qu'ils ne diraient rien, Carlisle,... non Alistair n'aimait pas ça.

"Nous avons besoin d'aide, mon fils aîné Edward est tombé amoureux d'une humaine et maintenant elle est transformée, cependant alors qu'elle était encore humaine ils ont eu un enfant ensemble." Carlisle commença en allant droit au but, Alistair n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot 

"C'est impossible, les vampires sont stériles." Alistair nia de suite 

"Les femmes vampires oui, les hommes apparemment non. Le fétus a eu une croissance accéléré et il a tué Bella, ma belle-fille en venant au monde, elle est devenue un vampire donc ça va. Malheureusement Irina du clan Denali, a vu Renesmée, l'enfant, et elle a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un Enfant Immortel, vu que Renesmée à les capacités d'un vampire même à son âge, mais elle est en partie humaine. Elle peut manger de la nourriture tout comme elle peut boire du sang, elle a besoin de dormir un peu mais pas beaucoup, et elle grandit. Irina est allée aux Volturis, nous avons besoin de témoins pour garantir que nous n'avons pas enfreint la loi." Carlisle expliqua 

"Tu me demandes d'aller contre les Volturis ? C'est hors de question, nous serons tous condamnés si nous faisons une telle chose, c'est de la folie, même si nous survivons par miracle un combat ils ne nous pardonneront jamais. Je refuse de risquer ainsi ma famille." Alistair dit de suite 

"Alistair, je t'en prie je te demande juste de témoigner que Renesmée n'est pas une Enfant Immortelle, qu'elle vieillit. C'est tout ce que je te demande, ma famille est condamnée si je ne fais rien." Carlisle implora "Je ne te demanderai pas ça si il y avait une autre option." 

Alistair allait visiblement refuser de nouveau, lorsque Cia qui avait écouté sans rien dire et sans bouger non plus la conversation se poussa du mur pour aller mettre sa main sur le bras du vampire barbu, les deux échangèrent un long regard, se connaissant apparemment assez pour ne pas avoir à parler, avant qu'Alistair ne soupire. 

"Demain soir, ici à la même heure, on vous donnera notre réponse." Alistair finit par dire 

"Merci." Carlisle souffla 

"On n'a pas accepté." Alistair dit de suite 

"Merci d'y réfléchir. Nous serons là." Carlisle expliqua, il connaissait suffisamment Alistair pour savoir qu'il était un homme de parole, si il disait qu'il serait là le lendemain, même si il aurait préféré un oui de suite, il savait que Alistair n'aimerait pas aller contre les Volturis, la promesse d'y réfléchir était un bon début. La présence de cette Cia était en revanche une surprise et il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer, Alistair et Cia ne perdirent pas plus de temps ici, saissisant leur corps respectifs ils disparurent pour aller dissimuler les corps afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. 

 

Ils coururent ensuite jusqu'à leur maison du moment. Alistair n'aimait pas les gens mais il avait accumulé de l'argent et des terres pour pouvoir se poser de temps en temps et vivre comme il lui plaisait, l'arrivée de Cia avait certes changé les choses, surtout en amenant plus de possibilités, mais il restait néanmoins un solitaire. Ce que sa fille respectait, bien qu'elle n'ait pas son amour pour la solitude elle ne niait pas l'apprécier, après avoir passé sa vie humaine sous le feu des projecteurs pour ainsi dire, le calme de la forêt et l'éloignement de tout était agréable. Même un siècle après. 

Heliconia Potter était née en Angleterre en 1880, fille de Lily et James Potter, et elle était devenue peu après son premier anniversaire la dernière Potter sorcière en Angleterre, héritière du belle fortune et de nombreuses terres, elle avait été néanmoins confié à un couple qui ne voulait pas d'elle et qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire sentir. A cinq ans, Heliconia était une servante efficace, mais ce fut quand son monde changea. Alors que son oncle, Vernon Dursley était une fois de plus en train de la battre pour une raison futile, Alistair était tombé sur eux. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en voyant la terreur dans les yeux émeraudes qui semblaient briser malgré son jeune âge, il avait tué Vernon et avait décidé de prendre avec lui cette petite fille qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui même après l'avoir vu tué son oncle. Pétunia n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à lui confier la garde de sa nièce, persuadée qu'Heliconia serait vite tuée, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Alistair qui n'avait jamais été un champion du contrôle par rapport à sa soif, apprit à se contrôler avec une nouvelle vigueur, il apprit en même temps à sa nouvelle fille à lire et écrire, tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire, comme par exemple suivre les traces d'un animal dans la forêt, il lui apprit. Néanmoins il avait vite remarqué que Cia, sa fille n'était pas une humaine ordinaire, contrairement à beaucoup de vampires Alistair était parfaitement conscient du monde des sorciers, il ne se tenait pas informé certes mais il savait que ça existait et comment éviter les sorciers. Du coup il n'avait pas été trop choqué lorsque sa fille avait fait voler tout le mobilier de sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait eu un cauchemar, savoir que ça existait et que c'était possible était différent de savoir que la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur possédait de la magie. 

La magie était une part d'elle et c'était cette information, ainsi que le fait qu'il était sûr que les sorciers lui arracheraient sa fille si il tentait de la tenir éloignée de son monde, qui le poussa à accepter le fait qu'elle ne rentrerait à la maison que pour les vacances, ce qu'elle fit à chaque fois. Néanmoins grâce à Hedwige, une chouette blanche qu'il lui avait acheté après son onzième anniversaire, ils avaient quand même pu communiquer toute l'année, et ça avait été un réel bonheur que de pouvoir s'occuper d'un oiseau de nouveau, un oiseau qui n'avait même pas peur de lui. 

Il avait été horrifié d'apprendre tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, limité par les lois qui risquaient de lui prendre sa fille, en plus il connaissait suffisamment Cia pour savoir qu'elle refuserait de laisser le monde magique ainsi, pas avec Voldemort après elle. Elle avait été choisi pour Griffondor, à la fois pour son courage mais surtout pour son cœur noble et loyal, il avait été là chaque fois que possible. Les gobelins l'aidant dans sa tâche de s'occuper au mieux de sa fille, c'était eux qui avaient reconnu une trace de magie noire dans la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Cia et qui l'avait traité pour que ça ne soit plus un problème par exemple. Ils avaient aussi aidé Alistair a lutté contre les propos des journaux, portant plainte pour calomnie. Ils n'avaient par contre rien pu faire contre le contrat de la famille Black disant que dans le cas où il n'y avait plus d'enfant male portant le nom Black, alors deux enfants de cette lignée devrait se marier pour donner un héritier à la maison Black. Ce contrat avait failli se produire entre Cia et ce petit Draco Malefoy, enfin failli était un grand terme, Alistair aurait tué le blondinet avant que ça ne se produise, mais heureusement il s'était fait attraper comme mangemort et envoyé à Azkaban, brisant ainsi le contrat. Au final ça avait été Théodore Lupin qui avait porté le nom Black, le filleul de Cia. 

La mort de Voldemort en 1898 n'apporta pas la fin de la guerre comme ils l'avaient tous souhaité, non les mangemorts refusaient d'abandonner une nouvelle fois, ils avaient définitivement perdu en 1901, malheureusement leurs actions avaient coûté à Cia sa vie humaine, et pas qu'à elle. En effet désespérés, les mangemorts avaient formé deux groupes pour attaquer les deux figures de l'espoir: Heliconia Potter et Neville Londubat. Cia avait lutté contre vingt mangemorts, et en avait incapacité 14 avant de tomber, à bout de force, Alistair avait fini ceux qui restaient, furieux de ce qu'ils avaient fait à son enfant. Neville de son côté avait du faire face au même nombre que celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, mais il avait eu de l'aide dès le départ avec son épouse de presque un an, Luna Lovegood Londubat, ils avaient eu aussi gagné, mais Neville était en train de mourir. 

Alistair avait transformé les trois sorciers, refusant de perdre sa fille premièrement, mais en plus ils en avaient parlé et du coup il avait pu agir ainsi sans avoir l'impression de la trahir tout en entendant ses cris. Il savait aussi que Cia aurait horriblement mal si quelque chose devait arriver à deux de ses amis les plus proches : Neville et Luna qu'elle considérait comme une part de sa famille. Il avait donc sauvé Neville, et transformé aussi Luna qui refusait d'être humaine si sa grande sœur et son mari étaient des vampires. 

Gérer trois nouveaux né, avait été une expérience nouvelle pour Alistair, bien que ça avait été moins dur que ça aurait pu, grâce à l'aide de Susan Nott, née Bones et Hannah Macmillian née Abbot, deux amies de Cia, qui lui avaient donné des potions pour aider leurs amis à maîtriser leur soif de sang. 

La transformation en vampire était un processus extrêmement douloureux, n'importe quel vampire l'admettra, néanmoins pour un sorcier c'est très difficile parce qu'à la fin de la transformation ils n'ont plus leur magie, il y a un manque en eux, ils ont toujours un peu de magie, comme toute créature surnaturelle, mais plus assez pour lancer des sorts. En contrepartie ils ont toujours un don, voire parfois plusieurs, qui selon la puissance du sorcier est, ou sont, plus ou moins puissant,s.

Pour Cia ce fut encore plus long que prévu, à cause du venin de Basilik et des larmes de phénix qui étaient dans son organisme. Les deux venins se combattaient, essayant de voir qui était le plus fort tandis que les larmes faisaient de leur mieux pour stopper la transition. Ce qui n'était pas possible bien sûr. Cia se réveilla une semaine après la morsure avec des yeux hétérochromes, autant rouge que verts, elle pouvait aussi pleurer si elle était vraiment dévastée et dans ce cas là, ses larmes avaient des propriétés guérisseuses, pas autant que celles d'un phénix mais un peu quand même. 

Connaissant la puissance des dons des membres de son clan, de sa famille, Alistair avait tout fait pour limiter le nombre de vampire au courant de leur existence. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à limiter ce nombre à trois : Sodhan, Liam et Maggie. Sodhan était une vieille amie, de même que Liam et il leur faisait confiance. Mais là Carlisle venait pour lui demander de mener son clan aux Volturis, c'était de la folie furieuse. 

"Je refuse que vous rencontriez les Volturis." Alistair dit au moment où ils entrèrent dans la maison

Luna et Neville arrivant une seconde après qu'il ait parlé de leur chambre, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. Cia leur expliqua la situation rapidement tandis qu'Alistair faisait des vas et viens dans le salon. 

"Si ce que tu as dit sur les Volturis est correct, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront ignorants très longtemps de la volonté de Carlisle d'assembler des témoins contre eux, ils iront sûrement voir tous les amis connus des Cullen pour savoir si ils répondront ou non." Cia dit à son père 

Elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant la conversation et sur le chemin du retour, les Volturis ne resteraient pas sans réagir de ça elle était sûre, du coup pour elle il valait mieux aller rencontrer les autres et aider les Cullen, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser un enfant mourir. 

"J'ai vu un changement, peut être que c'est ça, un changement de pays avec un changement d'idée." Luna proposa ensuite avec sa voix angélique, le pouvoir de Luna était puissant, surtout parce qu'il avait été actif en tant que sorcière, elle pouvait voir la vérité des choses, dit comme ça, ça semblait idiot mais pas du tout. Si elle touchait quelqu'un elle pouvait voir sa plus grande force, sa plus grande faiblesse et sa plus grande peur. Si c'était un objet elle verrait son artisan, et la chose la plus marquante que cet objet avait 'vu'. Lorsqu'elle tirait les cartes pour voir l'avenir, les cartes lui montraient la vérité et Luna se trompait jamais sur la signification. Une semaine auparavant elle avait parlé d'un énorme changement dans leurs vies sans pouvoir dire plus, c'était en effet peut être ça : une rencontre avec les autres clans, une union presque. 

"Je n'aime pas ça." Alistair grogna 

" _Que tu aimes ça ou non, les choses ne changeront pas, de ce que vous avez dit dans tous les cas les Volturis seront après nous, ne vaut il pas mieux qu'on soit en groupe ? Pour protéger une enfant innocente, et la famille d'un tes amis, au lieu de rester à l'écart en attendant qu'ils nous trouvent ?"_ Neville demanda télépathiquement 

Neville avait deux dons, un qui était clairement influencé par son côté sorcier : il pouvait contrôler les plantes, les faire pousser plus vite, aller dans telle direction si c'était son choix et faire durer plus longtemps les fleurs quand elles étaient coupées par exemple. Son autre don, plus influencé par qui Neville était au cours et surtout à la fin de la guerre, un homme silencieux qui ne voulait pas parler, un choix plus ou moins imposé vu que peu après sa décision il avait été capturé et torturé. A la fin ses cordes vocales avaient été énormément endommagé et il ne pouvait parler qu'au prix d'une importante douleur. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, pour autant il ne parlait presque jamais à voix haute, préférant utiliser son don pour parler dans l'esprit des gens. Plus il les connaissait plus il pouvait le faire facilement, et créer des liens pour que les gens puissent lui parler télépathiquement ou alors utiliser le lien pour parler à un autre. Luna et Cia par exemple pouvaient parler par la pensée si elles étaient auprès de Neville, sans qu'il n'entende ce qu'elles disaient. 

"Vous voulez tous y aller n'est ce pas ?" Alistair demanda en soupirant de nouveau, les trois acquiescèrent tous

"Papa, tu as envie d'aider ton ami je le vois. Ces actions nous ont mis en danger c'est vrai, mais nous n'aurions pas pu dissimuler notre existence éternellement non plus." Cia dit en s'approchant de lui 

"J'aurai préféré." Alistair souffla "Nous partirons avec Carlisle alors, il sera ravi." Alistair dit avant de partir 

"Où tu vas ?" Luna demanda après lui 

"Profiter de la solitude avant que ça ne devienne qu'un lointain souvenir." leur créateur répondit en ressortant 

Il entendit leur rire en fermant la porte, oui il aimait sa solitude mais il était heureux d'avoir sa famille, il pouvait leur faire confiance de ça il en était sûr. Quoi qu'il se passerait avant et après l'attaque des Volturis, ça irait parce qu'ils étaient une famille. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dire que Carlisle était surpris en voyant Alistair arriver avec trois autres vampires et leurs affaires étaient un euphémisme, voir Alistair avec une vampire était déjà surprenant mais Carlisle avait supposé qu'elle était sa compagne, mais là un autre couple était présent et les deux vampires vivaient avec Alistair et Cia. Le docteur vampire n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était vraiment surréel, et pour lui un être surnaturel ce n'était pas peu dire.  Il était visible que le docteur voulait poser des questions, mais le regard noir d'Alistair le stoppa, son ami avait certes accepté de rencontrer Renesmée il n'avait pas dit pour la suite et Carlisle était sûr que si Alistair réagissait mal il partirait et son clan partirait avec lui. 

"Nous partirons avec vous." Alistair avait dit et Carlisle savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin pour le moment 

Les surprises de la journée n'étaient pas finies non plus, en effet lorsque le groupe partit pour aller prendre l'avion, les vampires buveurs de sang humains avalèrent tous une sorte de pastille et leurs yeux changèrent de couleur, passant du rouge profond, à part pour Cia qui avait de l'émeraude en eux, à une couleur plus humaine, bleu-gris pour la vampire du nom de Luna, bleu pour son compagnon le dénommé Neville, émeraude pour Cia et marron pour Alistair. 

"Comment est ce que vos yeux se sont transformés ?" Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de demander, il savait que sa compagne se posait exactement la même question

"Que savez vous du monde des sorciers Docteur Cullen ?" Luna demanda de sa voix légère et mélodieuse

"Je sais qu'il existe mais pas beaucoup plus pourquoi ?" Carlisle demanda curieux

"Nous étions des sorciers avant notre transformation, ce que nous avons pris est une invention qui nous permet de nous fondre un peu mieux dans la foule. Il est vrai que des yeux rouges ne sont plus autant un problème qu'auparavant depuis quelque temps, avec les lentilles de couleur, mais nous préférons éviter l'attention." Luna expliqua donc 

Le trajet dans l'avion se fit silencieusement, Carlisle et Esmée ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer les vampires devant eux, ils étaient tous silencieux pour autant le docteur en particulier était presque sûr qu'ils avaient parfois une discussion, Alistair avait vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir être présent, c'était visible, il ne se calmait que quand Cia lui montrait quelque chose que ce soit par le hublot de l'avion ou dans un livre qu'elle lisait.

"Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?" Esmée finit par demander, n'aimait pas le silence

"Alistair m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant et il m'a élevé. Neville, Luna et moi on s'est rencontré à l'école où nous avons étudié." Cia dit simplement, elle n'était pas une grande bavarde en général mais quand elle ne connaissait pas les personnes c'était pire. Elle n'était pas aussi antisociale que son père mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle aimait être avec des gens, elle aimait sa tranquillité. Heureusement Luna bien que quelqu'un qui préférait rester avec son groupe d'amis, se débrouillait bien avec le reste du monde, enfin quand elle en avait envie. Elle était tout aussi capable de parler de ses créatures étranges en tant que vampire qu'elle ne l'avait été en tant qu'humaine, la différence était qu'à présent qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, avant ça avait été un système de défense afin de vérifier qui essayait vraiment de l'écouter ou qui faisait juste semblant. Cia, Neville et d'autres avaient été sincères avec elle, ils avaient été de véritables amis, Cia l'avait même protégé des 'pestes' de sa maison : Serdaigle. Des sorcières avaient trouvé amusant de se moquer de la blonde étrange, et de la tyranniser, Cia avait été ravi de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Elle avait horreur des petites brutes dans leur genre et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire pendant que les autres se moquaient ou détournaient le regard. Trop lâches pour agir. C'était pire elle trouvait, personne ne l'avait aidé et elle refusait de faire de même. 

Neville était de la même idée, les deux avaient sympathisé après que Cia ait envoyé pleurer Drago Malefoy après qu'il se soit moqué de Neville. Leur amitié n'avait été que renforcé lorsque durant le Noel de leur première année ils avaient appris que la mère de l'autre était leur marraine respective, Augusta Londubat avait rencontré Alistair, n'ayant rien contre les vampires et sûre que Cia était heureuse avec lui, elle les avait aidé à ce que ça continue ainsi, tout en formant Heliconia à sa station dans la société. Elle était après tout, comme leur avait informé la Douairière Londubat, la dernière Potter et une Lady, et elle devait se comporter en tant que telle. En plus une jeune femme devait toujours avoir une autre femme pour la conseiller. 

Bien que les leçons avec Augusta avaient été pénible et difficile, Cia reconnaissaient qu'elles avaient aussi été utiles, et en plus bien qu'elle ne lui ai jamais parlé garçon ou quoique ce soit, ça avait été agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler au début de ses règles ou autres. Son père était génial et il essayait, mais il avait clairement pas su quoi faire. 

Augusta Londubat avait été une allié redoutable, et avant de tomber aux mains de Rabastan Lestranges elle avait réussi à le tuer, elle succomba simplement à ses blessures et aussi à son âge. Néanmoins avant de mourir elle avait vu la fin de ceux qui avait torturé son fils et sa belle fille, Bellatrix était tombée sous les crocs d'Alistair qui l'avait vidé de son sang avant de lui arracher le cœur après que cette dernière ait tenté de torturer Cia, tandis que Rodolphus avait péri après son duel contre Neville qui était un excellent duelliste et qui avait vengé ainsi son père. 

Cia avait été convaincu qu'après avoir vu son petit fils se marier, et ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à sa famille périr, plus rien ne retenait Augusta. Elle avait parfois parlé à la dernière Potter de son défunt époux, d'à quel point ils s'étaient aimés et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à être séparée de lui depuis aussi longtemps était immense, c'était visible. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène espérait vraiment que Augusta avait retrouvé son époux comme elle le souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Elle était vraiment admirative devant la force qu'elle avait eu, tenant bon après avoir autant perdu... Cia n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait en faire autant, les amis qu'elle avait perdu durant la guerre avait causé une terrible souffrance mais ce n'était même pas les plus proches d'elles, elle n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentirait si jamais quelque chose arrivait à son clan. 

" _Tout ira bien._ " Neville dit dans ses pensées, avec le lien entre eux quatre activés, il était impossible de ne pas entendre un peu des pensées de chacun, il avait donc entendu clairement les craintes de celle qu'il avait suivi sans une once d'hésitation sur le champ de bataille contre Voldemort, et qu'il suivrait encore aujourd'hui si elle décidait d'affronter les Volturis, même si c'était un combat inégal, tant qu'elle mènerait, il suivrait, il avait entièrement confiance en elle. 

" _Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, personne ne le peux."_  Cia rétorqua calmement 

" _Non, mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir, nous allons voir cette petite fille et nous verrons ensuite. Néanmoins je suis convaincu que les choses se passeront bien."_  il répondit tout aussi calmement 

" _On peut toujours partir en descendant de l'avion, on n'est pas obligé de voir cette petite."_  Alistair proposa, il avait accepté de se rendre à Forks mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son instinct de protéger son clan à tout prix n'était pas actif pour autant. Malgré son amitié pour Carlisle, si il devait choisir entre le docteur ou son clan, la question ne se posait même pas. Son clan passerait toujours avant, tout comme celui de Carlisle aurait précédence pour lui. C'était comme ça, les vampires lorsqu'ils formaient un clan étaient possessifs et protecteurs. C'était l'instinct. La seule chose qui prévalait était les liens avec leur compagnons. Enfin si le lien était sincère, pour les deux cas d'ailleurs. Un vampire ne peut pas survivre longtemps sans son compagnon, en général il (ou elle) vengeait l'être aimé avant de mourir. Une fois le lien formé, la perte est insupportable pour le survivant, c'est un enfer perpétuel. 

Les trois anciens sorciers avaient beaucoup entendu parler des Volturis par Alistair, il avait beau les éviter il avait quand même fait en sorte d'en savoir le plus possible sur eux et les dons à leur disposition, afin d'être mieux préparé. Il leur avait expliqué sa théorie à propos de Marcus, le Roi était comme éteint depuis la mort de sa compagne, si le lien était aussi puissant qu'il en sentait toujours la perte alors un des membres de la garde devait avoir un pouvoir pour le 'forcer' de rester comme Roi. Au lieu de partir ou de simplement de se laisser mourir. 

Cia n'avait pas rencontré son compagnon, une chose qui remplissait de joie son père qui n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa petite fille être avec quiconque pendant plusieurs siècles, au minimum un millénaire même. Cependant elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Neville ou Luna mourrait, elle savait que leur lien était fort, et que si un mourrait alors l'autre suivrait, et même si ça lui briserait le cœur de perdre deux des personnes les plus importantes pour elle, deux membres de sa famille, elle comprendrait, parce qu'elle avait vu leur amour grandir lorsqu'ils étaient humains, et s'accentuer encore plus en devenant vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'un sans l'autre, ce n'était pas possible. 

Alistair n'avait pas non plus rencontrer sa compagne, mais il avait reconnu qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché non plus, avant de rencontrer Cia quand elle était enfant, avec des yeux innocents malgré ce qu'ils avaient vu, Alistair avait toujours cherché les raisons derrière chaque actions des gens autour de lui. Même Carlisle n'y avait pas échappé, quoique le docteur ne s'en doutait probablement pas, Alistair n'avait fait confiance à personne, et il avait été sur que sa compagne serait quelqu'un qui le trahirait à la première occasion. Autant dire que ça ne l'avait pas encouragé à la chercher.

" _Je sens que nous rendre à Forks est le mieux pour nous."_ Luna intervint dans leur discussion  _"Et puis nous avons donné notre parole que nous leur donnerions une chance."_

L'instinct de Luna n'était jamais faux, elle savait lire les cartes, et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Alistair n'avait pas déjà sauté de l'avion avec les trois autres vampires sous le bras. Enfin ça et le fait qu'ils avaient eu raison sur un point, Alistair considérait malgré tout Carlisle comme un ami et il se sentirait coupable si jamais il l'abandonnait sans au moins lui donner une chance de le convaincre. En plus les Volturis le traquerait dans tous les cas et si il pouvait plus ou moins fuir Demetri, ce serait plus difficile avec trois autres vampires avec lui. Cia, Luna et Neville avaient pleins de capacités, mais traquer n'en était pas une.

Une fois l'avion à terre, Carlisle voulut les diriger vers sa voiture, mais les quatre refusèrent, ils s'étaient arrangés pour avoir la leur, ainsi qu'une moto pour pouvoir aller à différents endroits sans attirer la suspicion des humains et pour prendre un peu l'air aussi. Neville et Luna montèrent sur la moto, Luna au commande, tandis que Alistair et Cia prenaient la voiture, Cia au volant, Alistair n'aimait pas conduire. Et en plus il comptait bien profiter de ce moment pour souffler, il allait se retrouver devant un gros groupe de vampire et il était sûr qu'il y serait pour un moment, pour un être tel que lui ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Cia le savait, du coup elle ne dit pas un mot et n'alluma pas la radio, laissant le silence, outre les bruits du moteur et extérieurs, les envelopper dans un calme tranquille. Elle se contenta juste de prendre la main de son père, un rappel qu'elle était là et qu'il était là, si elle n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que lui, elle en avait aussi et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'inconnu dans lequel ils allaient. Encore moins quand ça présentait un risque énorme pour son clan, pour sa famille. Elle était aussi protectrice que son père envers les autres.

La voiture de Carlisle, qu'ils suivaient, finie par s'arrêter devant une maison jolie et plutôt moderne, pas tellement le style du groupe mais ça n'était pas leur soucis. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes à l'intérieur, mais deux cœurs seulement battaient, un était un battement de cœur normal, l'autre en revanche était très rapide, bien plus rapide que le cœur de n'importe quel humain. Alistair et Cia se résignèrent à sortir de la voiture, après tout il fallait bien garder les arrières de Neville et Luna, mais en plus ils n'étaient pas venus pour rester dans la voiture, mais pour rencontrer l'enfant apparemment si spéciale. 

Deux personnes étaient sortis les accueillir, enfin plutôt accueillir Carlisle et Esmée, une jeune femme et un jeune homme, le jeune homme avait des yeux dorés tout comme le couple qui les avait fait venir ici, tandis que l'autre vampire les avait toujours rouges. Vu la vague de pression mentale régulière qu'il y avait sur leurs esprits ils étaient sûrs que l'homme était Edward, celui qui entendait les pensées, et vu son regard intrigué et l'augmentation de la puissance des attaques, il n'arrivait pas à lire leurs pensées, ce qui était un soulagement. Leurs esprits étaient à eux, personne ne pouvait les lire sans permission. Point final, ils avaient réussi grâce à de l'occlumencie, beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser en devenant un vampire, et un bijou qui ajoutait une protection supplémentaire, tout cela dans le but de se protéger du pouvoir d'Aro. 

"Edward, Bella laissez nous vous présenter Alistair et son clan, Cia, Luna et Neville." Carlisle dit poliment, il aurait bien présenté Heliconia avec son véritable nom mais la vampire avait été claire, elle ne l'aimait pas et elle ne voulait pas être connue comme tel. Carlisle, et accidentellement Esmée, avaient été l'exception à cause de leur lien avec son père. Rien d'autre. Si quelqu'un utilisait son prénom au lieu de son surnom elle allait les massacrer.

"Allons voir pour qui, Carlisle nous a offert des siècles de cavale." Alistair interrompit les retrouvailles ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la part de Luna, la blonde n'aimait pas interrompre les réunions de famille, tandis que Neville et Cia échangeaient un regard amusé. 

Leur clan suivit les végétariens à l'intérieur où de nombreux vampires étaient présents, ainsi qu'un homme dégageant une odeur répugnante et une petite fille, la raison visible de leur présence, néanmoins avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en approcher, ils furent interpellés par leurs plus proches amis, les irlandais : Liam et Siobhan ainsi que Maggie, le trio avait souvent, trop souvent au goût d'Alistair, croisé le chemin de leur clan et des amitiés s'étaient crées entre eux. Maggie adorait Luna et Cia ainsi que les garçons du clan, Cia aimait bien parler avec Siobhan tandis que Alistair et Liama avaient crée une sorte de lien en restant silencieux côte à côte, mais au final les deux hommes s'aimaient bien. Ils étaient juste du style taciturne, mais bon tant qu'ils étaient heureux ainsi, les autres les laisseraient tranquilles. 

"Nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous viendrez." Maggie expliqua en prenant Luna dans ses bras 

"Les cartes étaient pour." Luna répondit simplement 

"Un plaisir de vous voir." Cia dit avec un léger sourire

"Je comprends mieux comment Carlisle a fait pour nous trouver." Alistair grommela 

"Tu pourras te plaindre d'avantage plus tard papa, nous avons quelqu'un à rencontrer." Cia le reprit en faisant avancer leur groupe vers Renesmée qui était avec une vampire blonde sublime, un vampire avec d'énormes muscles, l'humain qui puait, ainsi que deux membres du clan des Amazones, elle avait envoyé un sourire à Siobhan au préalable, la femme avait parfaitement compris, ils auraient le temps pour discuter plus tard. 

" _Son coeur bat bel et bien."_ Neville commenta 

" _Le sang coule dans ses joues."_ Alistair confirma quelque peu à contrecœur 

" _Je pense qu'ils nous ont dit la vérité._ " Cia ajouta ensuite, son ton était calme mais elle était définitivement choquée, elle venait de croiser le regard de son compagnon, un vampire aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux mi-longs, sa tenue disait clairement qu'il était un nomade, et au vu de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait il avait aussi senti le lien se former

Le lien entre deux compagnons était un spécial, il pouvait être senti théoriquement même quand l'un des deux était humain, c'était un lien fort si les deux acceptaient de se faire confiance et d'être vraiment ensemble, sinon il était inutile. Le lien entre deux compagnons était un qui ne pouvait pas être manipulé,  quand les deux vivaient le lien ne pouvait pas être affaibli non plus, une fois l'un mort c'était une autre histoire, comme le prouvait Marcus. Dans tous les cas le lien se faisait sentir via l'odeur et la vision, en s'approchant de Renesmée, Cia avait senti une odeur envoûtante, pas de son chanteur non, ça ne lui donnait pas faim, ça lui procurait juste un sentiment de paix et de tentation en même temps, elle l'avait ensuite vu. Elle était assez tentée de se jeter dans ses bras de suite, mais elle n'était pas comme ça, non seulement elle ne le connaissait pas mais en plus elle savait que la situation serait suffisamment pénible sans que son père n'apprenne qu'elle avait trouvé son compagnon, via elle l'embrassant. Et puis elle ne savait pas si il était tenté en retour, le fait qu'il ait senti le lien se former ne voulait rien dire, il avait peut être déjà quelqu'un et si c'était le cas elle ne voulait pas briser leur couple. 

Se concentrant de nouveau sur la situation actuelle, elle observa Luna s'avancer et s'accroupir devant l'enfant avant d'abaisser un peu les barrières entourant son esprit afin de laisser passer le pouvoir de Renesmée, Carlisle leur en avait parlé sur le chemin, Luna leur envoyait ce qu'elle voyait par le lien crée par Neville. Ils pouvaient donc tous voir que Renesmée était bien née de Bella quand elle était humaine, elle n'était vraiment pas une Enfant Immortelle. 

" _On a vu que c'était la vérité, je suis pour qu'on reste témoigner."_ Luna dit une fois qu'elle se fut relevée et qu'elle soit face à son clan, faisant confiance aux autres pour garder ses arrières 

" _Le fait que ce soit la vérité ne change pas le fait que nous allons contre les Volturis, ça ne se finira pas bien."_  Alistair rappela, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il accepterait de rester mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre

" _Les laisser tuer un enfant innocent et une famille ne me va pas, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire."_  Neville ajouta 

" _Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée d'une enfant tuée, je préférerai témoigner, en plus nous aurons les Volturis après nous quoiqu'on fasse, tes liens avec Carlisle ne sont pas très connus mais ils le sont un peu quand même. Quitte à les avoir après nous, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause."_ Cia finit 

"Nous resterons pour témoigner, nous ne promettons rien de plus." Alistair dit à voix haute une fois qu'ils eurent tous acquiescé, si un seul d'entre eux avait refusé ils seraient partis, ce genre de décision devait être prise à l'unanimité ou pas du tout. "Je vais dans le grenier." il dit ensuite et se mit à courir, Cia quand à elle observait Neville qui avait un air très amusé sur le visage, un air qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance présentement 

" _Juste une question frangine, ta décision de rester elle a été influencé par ton compagnon ou non ?"_  il demanda avec un sourire innocent alors que le lien entre les quatre était toujours ouvert, la réaction fut immédiate, après avoir lâché un énorme juron via leur connexion mentale, Alistair redescendit pour se mettre à côté de Cia, un bras sur les épaules

"J'ai changé d'avis, je vais rester avec ma fille." Alistair se contenta de dire, Cia était amusée par la réaction de son père, mais aussi par l'expression hésitante de Garrett, qui lui fut présenté peu après, il ne savait visiblement pas comment faire face à un Alistair surprotecteur. Les prochaines semaines auraient au moins l'avantage de procurer de l'amusement à Luna et Neville parce que Cia se doutait bien qu'elle serait vite agacée par son père adoptif et son compagnon. Ça promettait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis qu'elle était devenue une vampire Cia n'avait plus eu la moindre migraine, c'était impossible pour eux à présent, néanmoins elle était presque sûre qu'elle en avait une actuellement. La situation était déjà suffisamment difficile à la base, la tension avec les Volturis, pour ne pas avoir besoin de drama supplémentaire, visiblement Destin n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée vu qu'elle venait enfin de rencontrer son compagnon. Ce qui aurait déjà été compliqué à la base mais là ça l'était plus encore. 

Alistair était surprotecteur envers elle, elle s'en était rendu compte rapidement et elle avait adoré ça, pour elle une enfant qui avait été négligé en faveur de son cousin, qui avait du apprendre à prendre soin d'elle même seule très jeune, l'attention de son père avait été géniale. Beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons, mais bon passons. Elle avait toujours su que si jamais elle rencontrait son compagnon, Alistair allait flipper, il ne vivrait pas ça tranquillement. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il n'était plus l'unique personne importante dans sa vie, qu'il n'était plus le seul homme, Neville avait eu des débuts difficiles avec Alistair, mais ils avaient pu faire ça en douceur, là non. 

Son compagnon, Garrett, avait été visiblement hésitant le jour de leur rencontre par le regard noir d'Alistair, et l'attitude des autres membres de son clan, néanmoins le nomade avait vite changé d'attitude, en effet il aimait visiblement un défi. Du coup il semblait tout faire pour essayer de se rapprocher d'elle, malgré les regards noirs d'Alistair, et même de Neville. En effet le brun avait commencé par être amusé par le fait qu'elle venait de rencontrer son compagnon, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que même si Cia était la protectrice de leur famille, elle était quand même la petite sœur de Neville. L'idée qu'un homme avec ce genre d'intention soit près d'elle, et qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de le repousser, ça ne lui plaisait plus du tout. Seule Luna était compréhensive de la situation et tentait d'aider, elle était partie parler plusieurs fois avec Garrett, une chose que Cia elle même ne pouvait pas faire longtemps avant que Alistair ne vienne la chercher pour une raison ou une autre. Cependant les efforts de la blonde étaient limités vu que Neville était le plus souvent avec sa compagne, et essayer de connaître quelqu'un avec une autre personne qui le fusillait du regard, c'était pas évident. 

Au final ce fut Isabelle, appelez moi Bella, Cullen qui leur proposa la solution idéale, elle voulait apprendre à se battre et si Cia n'avait aucune envie de lui apprendre, elle avait du apprendre à se battre pour survivre et avait continué par la suite pour un moyen de se défouler et de surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'aurait pas la moindre idée de comment enseigner à se battre à une débutante, néanmoins voir des combats avait tenté Neville qui lui avait donc proposé un combat. Un qu'elle avait été ravie d'accepter, proposant par la même occasion un enjeu, mentalement en revanche elle n'avait aucune envie que ce soit public, elle ne connaissait pas le quart des vampires après tout et elle ne parlait même pas des changeurs. 

Si il gagnait alors elle lui devrait une faveur. 

Si elle gagnait alors il la laissait tranquille avec Garrett. 

Luna arbitrait le combat et il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : pas de pouvoirs.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux dehors, face à face, se jaugeant du regard, ils se connaissaient trop bien pour qu'une attaque surprise ne fonctionne, ils attaquèrent en même temps, les deux se heurtant à la vitesse vampirique qui leur était propre. 

Leur combat attira des spectateurs rapidement, Alistair était sur le toit observant avec fierté sa fille, il appréciait bien sûr Neville, Luna et les autres mais Cia était spéciale, elle était la première personne qu'il avait accepté et aimé vraiment, Carlisle était un ami mais il ne le voyait pas souvent et il n'aimait pas rester près de lui très longtemps. Cia avait été une bouffée d'air dans sa vie, la petite fille aux yeux effrayés mais confiants était vraiment le centre de son monde. La seule raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle il supportait les autres. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour passer de supporter à apprécier les amis de sa fille. 

Cependant Alistair était loin d'être le seul présent, Emmett était là bien sûr, il aimait les combats à la base mais il appréciait aussi Luna et Cia, Neville était plus silencieux mais il était aussi sympa, et puis il avait vu la réaction de Garrett vis à vis de Cia et ça l'amusait, bien sûr il était content pour son ami mais il voulait aussi observer. Garrett était là aussi, non que ce soit une surprise, depuis l'arrivée du clan d'Alistair le nomade avait toujours fait en sorte d'être à proximité de sa compagne, même si il n'avait pas pu être près d'elle à cause des membres de son clan. La plupart des vampires étaient sortis au final pour voir le combat, même Renesmée était là, observant la scène avec ses grand yeux chocolats. 

Bella était vraiment étonnée, elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé à beaucoup des vampires venus aidé, passant le plus clair de son temps avec son mari et sa fille, Jacob aussi en réalité, elles discutaient un peu avec l'autre groupe de vampire végétarien mais c'était à peu près tout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment su quoi penser du groupe d'Alistair, surtout que Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées, une chose qui l'ennuyait particulièrement, une discussion entre Edward et Clarisse avait calmé Edward mais Bella n'aimait pas ça, non seulement elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'ils ne voulaient aucun mal à sa fille mais en plus elle avait été sûre d'être la seule à pouvoir bloquer ainsi son mari, uniquement pour qu'un groupe entier n'arrive. Quoique apparemment c'était une habilité qui demandait beaucoup de travail et non un don. Mais là en observant les deux, Cia et Neville, elle était choquée par le combat, elle avait déjà vu des vampires combattre bien sûr, même si ça avait été avec ses yeux d'humaines, mais là ce qu'elle voyait était empli de grâce et de danger, ça la faisait penser à Jasper en réalité le même danger retenu.

Leurs forces étaient égales, ils se connaissaient aussi très bien néanmoins Heliconia avait toujours été la meilleure combattante, avec ou sans pouvoirs. De ce fait elle réussit au bout d'un moment à immobiliser Neville au sol. 

"Gagné, tu as intérêt à tenir parole." elle rappela avant de le relâcher

 

Le lendemain du match entre Neville et Cia, une arrivée imprévue se produisit. Alertés par les loups, Cia suivit certains des Cullens et le clan Denali pour observer ce qui se passait, Vladimir et Stefan, les roumains étaient là. 

"Que vous soyez innocents ou pas nous indiffère." dit Vladimir de sa voix traînante 

"Voilà un millénaire que Vlad et moi rêvons d'une occasion d'exterminer la vermine italienne." continua Stefan

"Nous n'avons pas l'intention de combattre les Volturi." affirma Carlisle, avec naïveté, ne put s'empêcher de penser Cia

"Comme c'est dommage, les témoins d'Aro ne vont pas apprécier." soupira faussement Vladimir

"Ils adorent le combat." ricana Stefan 

"Les témoins d'Aro ?" s'étonna Eleazar

"Vous espériez les convaincre ?" se moqua presque Vladimir

"Ils ne nous pardonneront pas de nous allier avec les Roumains." dit Alistair dans son dos, elle ne tressaillit pas, même assise dans un arbre elle avait su que son père l'avait rejoint, elle n'avait pas le talent dans la forêt que son père possédait mais il lui avait appris suffisamment

"Nous savions dans quoi nous nous engagions." pointa Cia avec un soupir "Je ne veux pas me battre mais si ils veulent détruire les Cullens comme ça,... combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers nous ?" 

 

 

Neville avait certes tenu parole, mais Alistair était toujours aussi protecteur, Garrett et elle ne pouvaient donc discuter que de choses banales, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de parler de leur lien devant tout le monde, c'était une conversation privé après tout et elle était heureuse de voir que son compagnon pensait la même chose. Elle était assise tranquillement sur un des fauteuils dans le salon des Cullens, un livre à la main, un de sa propre collection en revanche, elle en avait pris plusieurs, l'avantage des bagages sorciers. 

Elle était donc en train de lire un roman policier d'Agatha Christie, tentant de se changer les idées vis à vis de la menace des Volturis, de la présence des roumains et de l'humeur étrange d'Eleazar, lorsque son téléphone sonna, sauf que ce n'était pas sa sonnerie habituelle, non c'était  _Sexy and I know it_ de LMFAO, elle savait exactement qui était à l'appareil sans même regarder le nom. 

"Forge, quand avez vous touché à ma sonnerie pour vous ?" elle demanda en décrochant, les jumeaux Weasley étaient eux aussi des vampires, transformés par Sanguini dont ils avaient gagné le respect lors de la bataille de Poudlard, le vampire n'avait pas supporté longtemps en revanche les deux menaces, comme il les appelait, et apprenant que Cia, Neville et Luna étaient aussi des vampires ils avaient débarqué. Depuis ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec eux néanmoins ils partaient parfois pour donner un peu de répit à Alistair avant qu'il ne choisisse de les écarteler mais aussi pour obtenir des ingrédients pour leurs inventions. Le vampirisme n'avaient certainement pas stoppé leur génie ou leur détermination. Ils avaient juste plus de temps et une certaine invulnérabilité. Une pensée qui faisait parfois frémir non ? 

"Il y a un moment. On attendait juste le bon moment pour te le montrer." répondit Fred

"Et maintenant ?" elle demanda 

"On a tenté d'appeler Luna, mais .. elle a malheureusement répondu." dit George, Cia n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre exactement pourquoi le couple l'avait laissé depuis quelques heures, Luna devait vraiment arrêter de répondre au téléphone pendant ce genre de moment néanmoins.

"D'accord, pourquoi vous appelez alors ?" elle demanda, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se venger pour sa sonnerie mais aussi à un moyen pour les empêcher de recommencer, ils déchiffraient toujours ses mots de passe après tout

"On est presque arrivé à Seattle et on a besoin d'un chauffeur." ils dirent à l'unisson 

"Vous vous moquez de moi." elle demanda un poil agacé 

"Par rapport à Seattle non." dit Fred 

"Au chauffeur un peu"

"Mais ce serait bizarre si on disparaissait"

"Et puis c'est tradition." ils dirent à l'unisson, la faisant soupirer même si ça n'était pas nécessaire. C'était vrai après tout, chaque fois qu'un membre de leur famille prenait le train ou l'avion, voire même le bateau quelque fois, au moins une personne venait les chercher. 

"Quand ?" elle céda donc

"Tu es la meilleure." ils s'exclamèrent ensemble avant de répondre "Une heure, bisous." 

Elle raccrocha après, ils l'avaient déjà fait de toute façon, elle alla poser son livre dans son sac et redescendit pour voir Esmée qui l'attendait.

"Les gens que tu vas chercher ..." commença Esmée avant de s'arrêter 

"Fred et George, ils sont aussi des vampires et si ils ont décidé de venir c'est pour aider, mais ils sont des farceurs alors faîtes attention." répondit Cia, comprenant l'inquiétude de la femme, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'ils préfèrent le sang humain et voulait s'assurer que ce n'était rien de ce genre 

"Très bien, nous acceptons volontiers toute aide." sourit Esmée "Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas si terribles." 

Cia avait très envie de la reprendre, elle n'avait aucune idée sur Fred et George, ils étaient pires que ce qu'elle pensait, Cia adorait ses frères aînés, c'était ainsi qu'elle les voyait après tout, mais elle n'était pas aveugle, ils étaient de véritables farceurs et ils pouvaient être insupportable, néanmoins elle avait l'habitude et des années de chantage pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille, là ils avaient des cibles qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ce qu'elle allait ramener avec elle. Elle pourrait toujours prévenir Esmée, et le reste des vampires, d'avantage, mais elle aimait Forge et elle était aussi un peu farceuse. Elle avait donné son avertissement, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle puisse faire, en tout cas ce serait sa défense si nécessaire. Elle vit Maggie sourire et une réaction similaire chez Siobhan et Liam, même si c'était bien plus discret chez l'irlandais, visiblement elle n'était pas la seule avec l'envie de rire un peu, c'était nécessaire après tout, l'ambiance était pesante. 

"Papa, tu veux venir avec moi ?" elle demanda en sortant à haute voix

"Et subir leurs présences dans un espace clos ? Tu es folle ?" demanda Alistair incrédule en descendant du grenier 

"Mes excuses pour ma question. A tout à l'heure." elle répondit avec un sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue et en montant dans sa voiture 

Elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chemin avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de freiner, quelqu'un était sur la route, un quelqu'un qui la regardait avec des yeux rouges intenses et en lui envoyant un sourire séducteur. Garrett. Il en avait apparemment eu assez d'attendre un moment pour lui parler et comptez bien profiter de ce moment là, et elle pouvait bien admettre que ça ne la dérangeait pas exactement, elle aussi avait envie de lui parler. Elle lui envoya donc un sourire et fit un signe pour lui dire de monter. Une heure dans la compagnie de son compagnon en attendant ses frères, elle pouvait penser à pire, bien pire. Il monta donc dans la voiture et elle repartit sans lui dire un mot à part un sourire, il voulait parler et bien il allait commencer.


End file.
